An elfling and a Bird's Nest
by sunnyblainey
Summary: It was a perfectly normal day in Greenwood the Great, when a young inquisitive Legolas decides on a bird's nest as today's game. An unexpected turn of events occurrs!


Disclaimer. I'm only saying this once! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!! –cries in a corner until The Fellowship decides I'm mad and leaves me alone to be miserable in Rivendell whilst Elrond starts bashing his head against a wall to drown out my cries which got worse when the Fellowship abandoned me so Elladan and Elrohir have to drag Elrond away for treatment of massive headache then they go hunting and bring back a hedgehog which they stuff inside my mouth and tell me to SHUT THE HELL UP! At which I spit out the hedgehog who crawls away very fast and then pass out from losing too much water from crying so much- need I say more?

Oh, and I apologize if my writing style is confusing to some of you, I am seeing lots of green and red underlines on Microsoft Word right now. It still makes sense though, no worries!

Translations:

Naneth-Mother

Nana-Mom or mommy

Meleth-nin- My love

Ion-nin- My son

*Nin is pronounced neen. And ion as eeon.

STORYTIME!

Legolas was always a very inquisitive child, so no one was surprised to see the elfling's mother trying to persuade the boy to come down from a very large tree.

"But Naneth! Look!! There's a bird's nest up here! Can I wait for the birdie's to come back and play?" A totally expected response from the child, who was climbing branch by branch ever so higher into the tree. Which provoked a non-surprising reprimand from the dark-haired elf at the bottom of the tree of:

"No, ion nin, you must come down from that tree before you hurt yourself!" Such Arguments were common in the royal family, as neither parent of the curious Prince could really get through to him. Usually, these debates ended with Legolas finally deciding to listen to his parents, and ceasing his current behavior for the family to spend some quality time explaining dangers of various objects and activity. Only for the young Prince to find something new to have the process repeat itself.

Not today though, today this young elfling got a little more trouble than he bargained for. This particular tree was very large, about thirty feet from the ground at it's highest point. The little child amongst it's braches was nearing the twenty-seven foot point, and as we all know, trees thin out at the top, the branches become more thin and fragile. Unfortunately for the blonde child now making his way to the 28 foot mark, he had never made it that high in a tree to discover that fact. That is, until now.

The near frantic mother decided now would be a good time to climb after the Prince as she could now sense the danger looming up on her only son. "Legolas, my Greenleaf! Please come down from there! I don't want you to fall!"

"Just a little further Nana! I'm almost at the nest!" His slender arm reached out to touch said nest, and he shifted to get a bit closer, but to his mother's dismay, the branch beneath his feet broke. His piercing scream rang through to courtyard of the Elvenking's Halls. He fell about ten feet to be caught by a skinny branch which broke after impact sending the panicked child further to the ground, he was now being scratched by twigs and other branches as he fell to his doom. With a flash of black hair and elven grace Legolas felt himself being caught by his mother as she flung herself underneath his designated point of impact. It saved his life, but did not prevent the broken arm he received, nor the shriek he let out as he felt his bone snap inside his tiny arm.

That scream was one the elvish mother would never forget, and one heard by his father as he called a council meeting to order. The Elvenking Thranduil's ears perked and he immediately stood though he had just sat down. "I beg your foregiveness, but that's my son!" He was out of the door in less than three strides, leaving the members of his council to stare after him in a mild state of shock.

And so both parents of the now unconscious elfling in the dark-haired maiden's arms moved their child into his room, where they bandaged his arm and cleaned his cuts.

"Tinuviel? Are you okay?" Thranduil asked his wife who was now sitting in a chair with her knees pulled to her chest. Her skin was unusually pale.

"It's my fault… I should have climbed up after him sooner." Her voice was shaky.

"No, meleth-nin. It's not your fault. He simply just has an urge to explore! He's fine now, he's safe. Don't blame yourself for this, for you saved his life" Thranduil wrapped his strong arms around her body, which was now shaking with quiet sobs. He had heard about the incident from her already. Now Legolas was asleep and healing well. There was nothing left to be done and he had to return to his council meeting.

"I must return to the meeting my love, keep watch over our son. And do not fret. For with his arm in this state, how much more trouble can he get into?" He said this last bit with a smile and a wink, she couldn't help but laugh. He always knew how to cheer her up. He was right, Legolas would be okay.

She looked down at her sleeping son's face and moved the loose strands of golden hair from his face. Even now, the elfling was smiling. Things were fine, and little family was now closer than ever.

Author's Note: This story focuses mainly on Legolas' parents, how they cope with an adventurous child. Please review and tell me how you like it.


End file.
